Give a Little
by Calie1
Summary: A Samurai, a half naked Oliver, and a resisting Chloe.


"What happened

"What happened?" Chloe followed Oliver as he made his his way to the bathroom.

"I'm fine."

"Not." AC piped up. "Some crazy guy with a Samuria sword got his back."

"Are you okay?" She stopped in the doorway and watched as he unzipped the vest. As he started to pull it off he winced. "Hold on." She hurried to his side and slowly slipped the vest off. After carefully sliding it off both arms she dropped the ruined leather vest to the ground and lifted her hand to touch the long gash.

"No!" He spun around and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch me."

"I'm fine Oliver. I can control it okay?" She knew his concern over her healing ability. He'd seen it for himself when they brought back a dead Bart a year ago. There had been no time to explain. She just told him to call Clark and that everything would be okay. When she had woken up he had been furious with her. For not only not telling him about her ability and it's side effects, but about the fact that no one had any idea if she would permanently die one day. "Look, go out there and sit down. I'll get the first aid kit." Luckily he obeyed. Usually he was like a cranky child when he got wounded. He hated being reminded of the fact that he was only mortal.

When she got out the other guys were standing around surveying the deep gash. "Okay, come on, out. This isn't some peep show."

"I'd like a peep show." Bart with a grin.

"I'm serious. Ya'll go home." They grumbled a little bit but left quietly. "Okay." As she started cleaning the wound she became well away of the fact that he was only half dressed and quickly tried to think of something else besides his body. "So a Samaria? That's different."

"Yea, but not to cool when he tries to take off your head. I was lucky I got far enough away to shoot him with an arrow." When the wound burned he winced slightly. "I'm not going to need stitches will I?" Oliver Queen couldn't afford to go to the hospital and explain a huge wound like that.

"I don't think so. But we might want to keep an eye on it. You might want to take off a couple of nights so it will heal." The irritated sigh she got from him was expected. He hated to be laid up. "Well then next time you see a Samuria coming run." She finished bandaging him up in silence and when she was through she stepped back. "Alright, that does it. But I'm sure it will have to be changed during the night."

Oliver spun around in the chair and raised an eyebrow. "And who is going to do that?"

She could see where this was going and quickly shook here head. "You figure it out."

"You could stay." He knew the answer. She quickly shook her head.

"I don't think so." Knowing that he wouldn't just give up that easily she quickly tried to make an escape but he stilled her with his hands on her thighs. He opened his legs and pulled here in-between them causing her to stumble slightly and place her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. "Oliver." She warned.

"Oh come on Chloe. Give a little. Just one night. I'm not expecting much. Just some company and a cute blond to sleep in my bed with me." She quickly shook her head.

"No, bed off limits." But even as she said it his hands slid up her thighs and began making her doubt her own answer.

"Just sleep." Oliver stood up and took her hand in his. "I swear." Slowly, he began pulling her towards her bedroom. They stopped in his doorway and he turned to her.

"I don't believe you." She said warily but didn't pull away. He had to have known it wouldn't have been hard to convince her.

"Come on, you've been killing me for months with this going slow nonsense. I've been playing by the rules though. So now it's your turn to give a little. I've sworn off all other woman just for a few kisses here and there. The least I deserve is to be able to sleep in my bed with you." He'd kill to actually have her. In fact he probably would have killed that Samurai for the chance. But she wasn't going to let that happen yet.

"Just sleeping?" She asked again. His only response was a smile and gently yank on her hand as pulled her the rest of the way into his room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
